


The Stupid Crush That Wasn't So Stupid

by DontGetTooCloseItsDarkInside



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, First Kiss, Levi being a frigging stalker, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 15:21:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1352260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontGetTooCloseItsDarkInside/pseuds/DontGetTooCloseItsDarkInside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi was just a stupid boy with an even stupider crush. But he didn’t care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stupid Crush That Wasn't So Stupid

**Author's Note:**

> I cant help but ship these two, i think they would be so cute. I was planning on working on some Ereri but then this stupid little idea came out of no where so I did it.

Levi was just a stupid boy with an even stupider crush. But he didn’t care.

He had a crush on the swim teams co-captain Armin Arlert, who was surely the most handsome boy that Levi had ever laid eyes on. And was definitely the kindest. 

Which was probably why the boy was so popular, he had a massive group of friends, ranging from the student body president Erwin Smith to the football team’s Captain Jean Kirstein to Sasha Blouse who constantly was eating during class and in the hallways, though none of them compared to Armin’s best friend Eren Jaeger, the other co-captain of the swim team. 

Levi had gone to school with Armin since he was four years old, yet they had never spoken a word to each other. And since he was four years old, he had been completely taken by the blond haired fine piece of man.

Levi on the other hand….he wasn’t popular. Actually, his only friend was a girl named Hanji Zoe who was obsessed with dissection and biology. She was loud and she squealed a lot and was completely crazy…but Levi loved her. She was his best friend, his only friend. The only one who put with his sarcasm and his constant bad attitude. 

He was what people would call “an emo freak.” Whatever the fuck that was. Just because he glared a lot and dressed in black and hated people in general didn’t mean he was emotionally fucked or anything.

He just hated everyone.

There was a difference.

Levi had plenty of nice, loving feelings.

Most of them where for Armin, but that didn’t matter, he would…he would never like Levi back.

Levi had to admit he was being a bit of a stalker. It was Tuesday, which meant that swim team had a double practice. And oh, just coincidentally, Levi had finished up his after school work in the library quick enough for the swim team to still have an hour of training left. So he, also coincidentally, found that the pool building entrance was the best place to wait for his mother to pick him up. Behind the bleachers was an even better place to wait.

He watched in between seats with narrowed stormy gray eyes as Armin bounced on the diving board in his forest green speedo. His blonde hair was pushed back, the wet golden locks hanging with chlorinated water and hanging on the back of his neck. His blue eyes were sparkling with excitement as the coach hovered the whistle just over his lips. 

The sharp noise echoed throughout the damp room and Armin dived in a perfect arch, he propelled his smallish body through the pool at the lightning speed, Eren not that far behind him, but Armin’s light weight just made him the slightest bit better than the German.

At the end he pulled himself out of the pool, perfectly sculptured torso gleaming with water, he threw his goggles on the concrete floor and sat on the water’s edge, waving his head back and forth to wipe the water out of his bangs. He swung his legs out of the pool and for a moment, just for a moment, Levi saw the edge of a set of blonde curls hanging out of the side of his speedo.

Jesus save his soul he couldn’t breathe.

He moaned the slightest bit, hardening in his skin tight jeans, he wiggled his hips and his cock bumped the hard fabric of the denim. He stopped abruptly, this building echoed, he would be foolish to do anything here.

So he stayed there in a crouch, eyeing the outline of the blondes dick as he adjusted the straps of the speedo on his hips, watching as he dived into the pool, as he did laps, as he gave pointers to his team mates, as he joked around with Eren and threw him in the pool before the whistle was blown. God, he could have stayed there forever.

Except he couldn’t. The coach called for the ending of the practice and most of the team made their ways eagerly to the showers, some of the shivering, some of them complaining about the chlorine messing up their hair. Why were they even on swim team if they didn’t want their hair messed up? Didn’t they know how lucky they were to be able to spend time with Armin?

“Armin looked good today, huh Annie?” one of the girls on the team said to Annie Leonhart, a small blonde girl with wicked blue eyes and a severe, hungry smile.

“Yeah.” Annie drawled, smiling that hungry smile. “Wonder how he is in bed.”

You’ll find out over my cold, dead body.

Gods where did that come from?

“I thought you two had fooled around before.” Another girl said in confusion.

“I gave him a blow job.” Annie said with a smirk. “But we never fucked.”

I’ll strangle her with my bare hands, that bitch that little fucking-

His knee banged against the metal of the seat above him and he froze as it echoed loudly around the room. Annie and the other girls quieted, as did Eren and Levi, who were hanging round the diving boards.

“What the fuck was that?” Annie said, her blue eyes running over the bleachers, Levi laid down straight on his back and held his breath.

“You guys are hearing things.” Armin said across from the pool, which was odd, because well, it was a pretty obvious noise.

Annie, Eren, and the rest of the girls stared at the blonde like he had lost his mind. 

“If it makes you feel better it’ll check it out.”

With various forms of agreements the girls and Eren all headed to the separate locker rooms, leaving Armin behind to walk around the pool to head towards the bleachers. It was too late to move, it was too late to move deeper in the bleachers, all he could do was close his eyes as tight as possible and hope Armin didn’t see him.

“Levi?”

Levi’s eyes snapped opened at the sound of the warm, sweet voice whispering his name. He was met wide blue ones staring back at him, Armin was crouching by his feet, confusion on his face.

“What are you doing under here?” Armin asked.

“What are you doing under here?” Levi shot back.

“Seeing why you’re under here.”

“How did you know I was under here?”

Armin’s lips twitched slightly. “I saw you come in, Levi.”

“How do you know my name?”

Armin titled his head, looking like a cute blonde puppy, especially with his widening blue eyes. 

"Why wouldn't I know your name?"

"Because we've never spoken a word to each other before."

Armin nodded, like that made sense to him. "Yeah." he agreed. "But we've been going to school with each since we were four. We were in the same classroom until the fifth grade, and then we had at least half of our classes together after that."

Levi let out a agravated sigh, god he couldnt be near Armin like this, it was making his head spin. "Why don't you just go away Armin?" he demanded.

"You want me to go away?" Armin asked, raising a brow in confusion.

"Why wouldn't I want you to go away?"

“Don’t you have a crush on me?”

Levi flushed from his hairline all the way down to his neck. How the hell did Armin know about that? He hadn’t thought Armin had just so happen to glance in his direction let alone knew he existed.

“How-how-you stupid-you asshole-you little twat how-“

Armin laughed; his blue eyes a lite with amusement. “Hanji told me.”

“I swear when I get my hands on her-“ Levi began, his small fists shaking with rage under the baggy black sweatshirt. 

“Hey no harm done.” Armin insisted, reaching out and patting Levi lightly on the thigh. “Don’t get mad at her.”

“Don’t get mad at her? She told you that I liked you! I’m fucking humiliated right now!”

“Why would you be humiliated about liking someone who likes you back?” 

“Because I-wait what the fuck did you just say?” Levi said. He had heard wrong. He had to have heard wrong. There was no way that Armin liked him. They hadn’t ever spoken! They hadn’t even made eye contact til before today! And once again he was pretty sure Armin didn’t even know he existed.

“I like you too.” He reached out and took Levi’s small hand in his barely bigger one.

“I thought you liked Annie.” Levi grumbled.

“Huh? Oh.” Armin blushed. “Oh yeah that was once. Like months ago. I don’t-I mean I like you, not her. And I only did it because she reminded me of you.”

“That bitch and me have nothing in common.” Levi snarled, tarring his hand from Armin’s and crossing his small arms across his chest, a pout on his lower lip.

“If you say so,” Armin paused. “Though I like you much better then her, just so you know.” His tone was warm and sweet, and it made Levi’s heart pound frantically in his chest. Stupid heart, shut the fuck up.

“Yeah well…” he trailed off, not knowing what to say.

“Hey Levi?” Armin said suddenly.

Levi looked up at him threw the split in his bangs. “What?” he said coldly.

“Wanna go on a date with me?”

He was dreaming, he was definitely dreaming, this wasn’t reality. There was no way in hell this was actually happening. But Armin’s warmth, which he could fell from a foot away, where very real, his nervous blue eyes were very real, his chlorinated blonde hair was very real.

“On one condition.”

“What?” Armin asked excitedly.

“Take a damn shower; you reek of that disgusting chemical.”

Armin burst out laughing. “Your adorable, Levi.”

“Shut up.” But he had to admit, he was…so fucking happy. Ever organ and muscle in his body seemed to be shimmering and shaking with excitement and anxiety and pleasure and oh god, he wanted Armin to kiss him in his stupid speedo and hold him with his stupid hands that were wrinkly from the water.

Apparently, Armin could sense Levi’s need because he leaned forward and slowly cupped the side of his face with a warm hand. His blue eyes searched Levi’s gray ones, looking for any form of hesitation or doubt. But all he saw was love and excitement and wonder, so he leaned forward and took away Levi’s first kiss with his warm lips.


End file.
